Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the leading cause of blindness in the elderly population in the Western world. So far, several "destructive" treatment modalities have been tried in vain to improve the central vision in patients with AMD. The failure of developing effective treatment stems from the inadequacy of our knowledge of cellular mechanisms in AMD pathogenesis. Several epidemiological studies indicate aging as the predominant risk factor for AMD. Experimental data suggest that post-translational modifications of cellular proteins by glycation, phosphorylation or oxidation may be responsible for age related retinal cell loss. However, the exact mechanisms involved in age-related retinal cell loss and macrostructural alterations leading to AMD have not yet been identified. Identification of these pathogenetic pathways will help us to develop rational strategies to block the cellular events leading to AMD. Proposed experiments aim to identify the differential in situ protein expressions of RPE, choriocapillaris and photoreceptor cells in the macula and periphery of the (1) young (<50) normal donors, (2) normal old (>65) donors without any retinal pathology, (3) old donors with age-related maculopathy (ARM), and (4) old donors with AMD. Comparison of these proteome maps will reveal the topographical and age-related variations in protein expression of each cell type. Such proteome maps will also be useful in detecting the differentially expressed proteins in ARM and in AMD. Using bioinformatic techniques, possible pathological events and related pathways will be identified. Proposed studies will also yield topographical and age-correlated specific proteome maps of each tissue which can be used for future research in the field. Results of this proposal will undoubtedly improve our understanding of the precise mechanisms of cell death in AMD and facilitate efforts to develop more specific treatment techniques aimed at identified pathological pathways. [unreadable] [unreadable]